Sneaking
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances = • • • (planned only)}} Sneaking, also known as''' Creeping', was a gameplay mechanic featured in ''Soul Reaver '', [[Soul Reaver 2|''Soul Reaver 2]] and Legacy of Kain: Defiance that allowed Raziel and Kain to by-pass enemies without facing them in Combat. Sneaking was also originally to have featured heavily in a stealth-orientated'' Blood Omen 2'', but was mostly cut from that game leading to a combat-focus. Appearances In ''Soul Reaver'' and'' Soul Reaver 2'', Sneaking was a 'default' ability (i.e. one that was not earned) that Raziel could utilise by holding the 'autoface' button (usually used to enter combat-mode) when no Enemies were in range "Hold autoface and use the D-pad to sneak up on an opponent." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999). Page 7. ISBN:0-7615-1796-0 Sneaking: "By sneaking, Raziel can move carefully over otherwise precarious terrain. Sneaking also enables Raziel to move silently, potentially avoiding enemy detection.//To sneak: Press and hold the autoface button while moving Raziel.//Raziel cannot fall off edges or platforms while sneaking." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. Page 22. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. Sneaking: "Hold the autoface button to sneak. This makes it easy to move over precarious terrain and to sneak up on enemies." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. Page 13. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. Creeping and Sneaking "Hold autoface while moving to have Raziel tiptoe with a kind of daintiness not often associated with the shambling undead. Use this technique to sneak up on unwary enemies or slowly creep around precarious ledges-Raziel won't fall over the edges as you hold autoface." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001). Page 9. ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 ; this would change Raziel's stance and gait to a more stealthy 'tiptoeing' manner Creeping and Sneaking "Hold autoface while moving to have Raziel tiptoe with a kind of daintiness not often associated with the shambling undead. Use this technique to sneak up on unwary enemies or slowly creep around precarious ledges-Raziel won't fall over the edges as you hold autoface." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001). Page 9. ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 . This would allow Raziel to sneak passed unattentive enemies or to mount a 'surprise attack' upon them "Hold autoface and use the D-pad to sneak up on an opponent." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999). Page 7. ISBN:0-7615-1796-0 Sneaking: "By sneaking, Raziel can move carefully over otherwise precarious terrain. Sneaking also enables Raziel to move silently, potentially avoiding enemy detection.//To sneak: Press and hold the autoface button while moving Raziel.//Raziel cannot fall off edges or platforms while sneaking." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. Page 22. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. Sneaking: "Hold the autoface button to sneak. This makes it easy to move over precarious terrain and to sneak up on enemies." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. Page 13. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. Creeping and Sneaking "Hold autoface while moving to have Raziel tiptoe with a kind of daintiness not often associated with the shambling undead. Use this technique to sneak up on unwary enemies or slowly creep around precarious ledges-Raziel won't fall over the edges as you hold autoface." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001). Page 9. ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 . The 'sneak' function could also be used to aid Jumping puzzles and progressing over uneven terrain, as when sneaking Raziel would not 'fall off' cliffs and would instead stop right at the edge, making lining up jumps much easier Sneaking: "By sneaking, Raziel can move carefully over otherwise precarious terrain. Sneaking also enables Raziel to move silently, potentially avoiding enemy detection.//To sneak: Press and hold the autoface button while moving Raziel.//Raziel cannot fall off edges or platforms while sneaking." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. Page 22. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. Sneaking: "Hold the autoface button to sneak. This makes it easy to move over precarious terrain and to sneak up on enemies." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. Page 13. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. Creeping and Sneaking "Hold autoface while moving to have Raziel tiptoe with a kind of daintiness not often associated with the shambling undead. Use this technique to sneak up on unwary enemies or slowly creep around precarious ledges-Raziel won't fall over the edges as you hold autoface." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001). Page 9. ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 . Sneaking returned as a gameplay mechanic in Legacy of Kain: Defiance though much toned down from previous appearances. This time, sneaking was combined with the movement controls and the creeping 'animations' were activated simply by pressing lightly on the direction controls. With Defiance having a greater Combat focus than previous titles, sneaking was arguably less effective and with few opportunities to utilise it against enemies in combat, sneaking was most often seen in cutscenes . Cut appearances ''Blood Omen 2'' was originally to have featured the return of 'Sneaking', incorporated into a much more complex 'stealthy' system that would effectively have made ''Blood Omen 2'' a "sneak em up" title. For reasons unexplained by developers, this aspect was dropped in favour of a Combat focus BO2 Stealth Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln)..Despite being dropped before release, fragments of the 'Sneaking' aspects of ''Blood Omen 2'' remain in the game; Kain is still shown throughout the game in various 'stealthy' poses and is repeatedly adivised on steathly methods (which are often largely ingnored by Kain). Of particular note is the disabled 'HUD dot' which indicates, through size and color coding, the distance and relative disposition of nearby NPC and Enemy characters (green to red depending uopn hostility); this feature can be re-enabled using hacking or the BO2 Control Station BO2 Stealth Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).. Notes *With many features of ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' compared to those of the original Tomb Raider; sneaking in ''Soul Reaver'' is noticably reminiscient of the 'Walk' function in thefirst Tomb Raider game, which also allowed the protagonist to 'stop at edges' to better perform jumping puzzles - Tomb Raider's version lacked the stealthy attributes however. References }} Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Cut content Category:Abilities Category:Abilities (Soul Reaver) Category:Abilities (Soul Reaver 2) Category:Blood Omen 2 Gameplay Terms Category:Blood Omen 2 curiosities Category:Blood Omen 2 HUD Category:Blood Omen 2 cut content